Finally Meeting
by Sterling95
Summary: A series of connected one-shots. Makorra. T for safety.
1. Talk to me

Author's Note: I'm thinking of making this a series of semi-connected short stories. Or one-shots. Or whatever they would be. Hahah. Kay, enjoy. Rate and review? Please? Thanks! Bye.

* * *

><p>"Nothing's wrong!" Mako slammed open the door.<p>

"Don't lie to me! I can see you're hurt," the Avatar yelled after him, letting her water splash to the ground. He stormed out, banging the door shut behind him.

Korra cursed him under her breath, irritation growing as his footsteps faded away. From behind her Bolin said, "He won't tell you anything. Mako doesn't even tell me anything." The earthbender shrugged and went back to training. Before long he was so absorbed in the drills that he didn't notice Korra slipping out of the room.

The avatar wound her way through hallways and up stairwells, barely remembering her way to the brothers' rooms. She'd only been there once before and never dreamed of just waltzing in without permission. But anger (and a slight touch of concern, though she'd very admit it) drove her up to the attic and she flung the door open without hesitation.

The young man was sitting on a low stool, rubbing his knee. He jumped when the door smacked against the wall. After a long moment he turned to look at her and said, "What do you want, Korra?"

"Damn it, Mako. I came up here because I _know_ you're hurt." She crossed her arms over her chest, leaned her weight on one leg, and set her jaw. There was no way he was going to make her leave. Tension filled the room as she waited for him to say something. Instead, he just stood up and tried to cover his limp as he walked over to the kitchenette and began making tea. It was a pathetic attempt.

Seeing that this was going to take a long time, Korra stepped all the way in and flopped down against a wall. She'd never really taken a chance to know him and now seemed like a good time to start. "Why don't you just tell someone? You don't have to be completely self-sufficient. Doing that just makes a person tired." He didn't say anything, just stared at the teapot like the secret of the universe was hidden there. That was answer enough for her. She may not know him very well but she knew that he'd just drop his cool and calm mask a little bit. Something she'd said hit a nerve.

"It's because you've had to take care of Bolin, isn't it? All those years you've had to be tough. Couldn't complain, worked when you were sick. Just to make sure he had food. Just so _he_ could be a kid. You did everything to protect him."

"Wouldn't you?" Mako's low voice cracked a little. "I took care of him. That means that something like this," his hand motioned toward his sore leg. "Doesn't need to be shared with him. If I'm hurt, he'll worry. And the whole point is making sure he never has to." There was a pleading in his voice. Something begging her to understand that he couldn't just give up being strong. It was built into him. A part of his foundation and if you took that away, he'd crumble.

But Korra pushed anyway. She may not know a lot about balance and her social skills probably weren't the best, either… but everybody needed _somebody_ to lean on. Suddenly, she wanted to be his support. The need caught her off guard but she pushed it to the back of her mind to be dealt with later. "You don't have to protect me."

The firebender's head snapped up and his eyes met hers. There was something in decipherable in the look he gave her. "What?"

"I said you don't have to protect me." She flashed a cocky grin and continued. "I'm a big, tough girl and I can take care of myself. So… tell me. Tell me when you're hurt or sad or pissed off. Let me support you a little. We're a team, aren't we?"

The silence stretched out between them. Mako just blinked and Korra just leaned back against the wall. Neither of them stirred when the water for the tea boiled over and sizzled on the logs. What seemed like hours later, the young man walked over, sat on the floor in front of her, and rolled up his pant leg. "Alright, I'll trust you." And with that, the waterbender smiled and leaned forward to heal the burn he'd gotten during practice. "We're a team."

Dimly, Korra felt something beginning to change between them. For now, however, she was content with things they way they were.


	2. Things are Getting Difficult

Author's note: I apologize for how short this one is. But... I really wanna move this along so I can write a Mako POV chapter... expect that soon. I hope you like this, either way.

* * *

><p>Bolin scooped Korra up in his arms and squeezed. They'd won! The Fire Ferrets were one step closer to that prize money. "We did it," he roared in her ear before putting her back on her feet.<p>

"You were amazing out there," Mako's husky voice said from behind her. She turned around and he was right in front of her, eyes glowing, cheeks flushed. For a moment, Korra felt it hard to breathe. Her heart skipped a beat. "Great job."

The avatar shook her head, that was weird. She must be tired from the match. Even so, her smile grew even brighter as she punched his arm and said, "Yeah, you were pretty slick, too, Hotshot."

He shot her a rare smile and her heart thudded again.

_Just tired_, she thought again.

Until he grabbed her up in a hug of his own. It was wonderful, not crushing like Bolin's, but strong and sturdy. Mako's arms suddenly became Korra's favorite place to be. She felt safe there, like she could lean on him and he'd still support her.

_Well,_ she realized as he let go. _ This isn't good._ Figures, she _would_ fall in love with the brother that wasn't remotely interested in her.


	3. She's the Avatar and I'm An Idiot

Author's Note: Okay, here is the Mako POV... and I think I managed to lose steam in there somewhere. Sorry guys! Let me know what you think, either way. Suggestions, critiques, general gushing is okay. Flaming is not. Okay, ookkkkaaaayyyyy!

* * *

><p><em>You don't have to protect me, <em>she'd said. He'd thought about it a million times since that day. Practically every time he saw her. It drove Mako crazy. With that one sentence she'd managed to force herself past his walls like she did with anything in her way, breaking them down and sweeping the completely out of her way.

The worst part wasn't how much he thought of her. It was _how_ he thought of her. She was _his_. And only his. Even Bolin stepped into that deadly territory, crossing some boundary by simply being his open, flirtatious self. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Not after Mako had spent his whole life for his younger brother.

For now he could only hold her at arm's length. She wasn't what he needed. What he needed was his life in order and his head clear. Being with her was the farthest thing from that.

So why had he agreed to this? She'd come up to him right after a practice match (her hair was mussed, cheeks flushed, and a fire in her eyes that he absolutely loved) and asked if he would practice with her. Well, the avatar had just… he couldn't say no. Before he'd even thought it through he was agreeing, seizing the chance to be alone with her.

That was another reason Mako didn't need her. She made him stupid, ruined any attempts at rational thinking.

Either way, he said yes and only thought later. Now, a day later and just early enough for the streets to still be clear, he was in a training room with the waterbender. When he'd strolled in her whole face had lit up and his heart did this odd stutter. Her dimple popped into being as she grinned. "Hello, Korra."

"Hey, Mako," she said and folded her arms over her chest… just under her breasts. He felt his cheeks flush slightly and quickly turned away. "Ready to get started? I already warmed up, so you may wanna do that, first…" She trailed off and he wondered if she'd noticed how awkward he was acting.

Mako knew it wouldn't matter if he stretched or not. In fact, doing that would just make this even worse… So instead he looked at her and said, "Or… we could just… _start!_" With a grunt he swung his foot around in a blazing arc.

Korra barely blocked with her wrist and swung around to slam her fist into his back. The firebender gasped and drew back, pulling his arms into his chest. Suddenly it didn't matter how he felt about Korra. The only thing that mattered was their sparring, the dodging of punches and kicks.

Before long, sweat was rolling down his back, making his white shirt cling. He was hot and tired already. She really was an amazing bender but Mako had been training as a pro-bender for years and he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. When she had just thrown a punch, he took advantage. Spinning to dodge and managing to slam his forearm into her back she went flying and barely managed to regain her feet. From a safe distance away, he watched the avatar take up her stance again…. And was distracted by her blue eyes lingering on his chest and biceps. Not in the way an opponent looks, either.

Something in him had loosened with the hard workout. However he felt about _her_ he couldn't resist teasing. So, straightening, he pulled off his shirt and enjoyed the slight blush that crept onto her cheeks when she noticed she'd been caught ogling. "Enjoying the view, _Avatar_?"

"Please," she said and shrugged out of her own form. "Don't get too full of yourself, _Hotman_."

Any questions he could have asked (_Hotman? What era was she in?)_ were silenced when she untied the knots that held up her pelt and let it fall before stripping off her shirt. He had to swallow at the sight of Korra standing there in her bindings. She was all lean, tone muscle and dark skin.

"Well, are we going to stand here all day?" Her smile was cocky, one that both annoyed and captivated him at the same time. She was already sinking back into her stance, ready to start. Ready to win. And he wasn't ready to let her.

Mako shook his head and waited for her to take the first blow. He used his experience and height to his advantage. In one quick move he was behind her, knocking her off balance before sweeping her into his arms.

This hug was different from the one they'd shared at the pro-bending Tournament. Then he'd been able to pass it off as being ecstatic, caught up in the moment. Now he could only wonder what was wrong with him. Why was he drawn to the one thing that made him unable to care for his brother? Why did it have to be _her_ that felt this good in his arms? And, _why_, in Agni's name, would he want to let her go right now, with their bodies pushed together as they were?

With a frustrated grunt he let go of here, nearly pushing her away in his confusion. Later he'd wonder how he could ignore the look of rejection and pain on her face, her beautiful face, and walk out. But he did. And he also knew the answer. He'd said it before. She was The Avatar and he was an idiot.


	4. Maybe You Should Pay Attention

Author's Note: I understand that this long, unexpected hiatus is enough reason to flog me. And then burn me at the stake. I'm sorry. I lost interest for a while and then it was forgotten. But I went back over the last couple of chapters and... and guys... this probably sounds terrible but... I loved my own story. I wanted to know what happened next. Like it wasn't even my story. So, I am writing again. It will probably be trashed compared to what I have already published and I apologize for that. Well, enjoy, I suppose.

* * *

><p>Korra went to practice with her head held high. She had to. False pride was the only protection she had, the only barrier between her and the stabbing pain of Mako's rejection. Because that is what it had been. He had wrapped her up in his arms, taken her advances, and thrown them in her face as her nearly threw her to the ground and left the room without looking back.<p>

But that didn't matter, now. Korra was bound and determined to pretend it had never happened. They had only had a good spar the other day and then parted ways. And that is what she told Bo when she entered the training room and the earthbender asked how her time with Mako had gone. It was alright. She wasn't upset.

It was easier to think that way when Mako wasn't in the room. For a split second after the firebender had opened the door the bottom of Korra's stomach had hit the floor, her heart had flown into her throat, and all of the air in the room had disappeared. Then Bo saved the day without even trying. He flung his arm around her neck, said something about her kicking his brother's butt, and brought Korra back to life. It was easier to be her normal, cocky self with Bo backing her up.

Still, Mako wouldn't really look at her. Sure, he would look in her direction to block an attack or complete some part of a drill. But her would look at _her_. There was a wall there that had been erected specifically to keep her out and it hurt her so much she didn't even attempt to knock it down. That wall made Korra feel like sobbing. And she couldn't let herself do that.

So instead she started a fight.

All she did was fling a disc of earth at Mako's back. That was all it took. He turned around at glared at her. "What the hell, Korra?"

"Maybe you should have been paying attention," the waterbender said as she flung another disc in his direction.

Mako dodged it and pounced at her. For the brief second he was in the air Korra entertained the notion that he had forgotten his control over fire. Then he had her pinned to the floor. This wasn't a spar. This was a fight, a brutal fight. The kind of fight that took place in back alleys. Korra channeled all of her hurt into her fists. What seemed like hours later, Bolin pulled them apart. Korra sported a split lip and a large collection of bruises. Mako didn't look any better.

This time Korra was the one who left without looking back.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, after writing this whole thing I believe the whole thing lost the feeling of the previous chapters. I'm sorry. Please let me know what you think! Please. Reviews would be so welcome. You have no clue. Well, you probably do. But you know what I mean. :P<p> 


	5. The Days of Silence

Author's Note: Guys! Thanks so much for all of the views. It means so much to me that people even looked at this story. So, as the few reviews I received asked, I'm continuing it. You reviewers rock. I love you!

* * *

><p>Bolin tried playing peacemaker between his brother and the Avatar for a few days. It didn't work all that well. Korra had too much pride. Mako had too many reasons to stay away. And, of course, he had no idea why they were fighting. A large part of making them see eye-to-eye would be knowing what the problem was in the first place. Since he wasn't privy to that, Bolin was doing the best he could.<p>

Practice was the worst. Bo's friends wouldn't talk to each other. Mako didn't even try to tell Korra what to do. Instead the two marched to opposite ends of the gym and stayed there until they could hear the massive clock chime four. Mako was storm straight upstairs after taking off his pads. Korra would disappear into the ladies' changing room to take a long, steaming shower.

The First Day of Silence (Bolin rather liked the thought of giving this fight a title, capital letters and everything), the earthbender had managed to talk the Avatar into accompanying him on a noodle run. Really, it was more like he'd guilted her into going. But what else was a poor, confused little brother to do? Of course, when he tried asking what had happened Korra nearly chocked on her food, knocked her bowl off the counter, and then snarled something containing quite a few expletives. Needless to say, Bo didn't ask her again. Instead he paid for his noodles, she paid for hers, and they went their separate ways.

On The Second Day of Silence, Bolin tracked his brother up to their rooms. When he asked Mako why he'd brawled with Korra like that, his brother was in the middle of making dinner. Rather than answer, his shoulders tensed up, he put down his knife, and walked away with the pan still on the stove. Bolin hoped his brother would walk back into the room... until the food began to burn. It became apparent that he wouldn't get an answer then, either.

The Third Day marked the end. Bolin had finally had enough. They had one more day until their next match. One day. And they hadn't practiced together in a week. When he finally lost his temper-sometime around the time Mako and Korra had both ignored him in their attempts to ignore each other-the two teammates were shocked.

"I don't know what the hell happened between you two but you'd better work it out, now!" Bo left the room, slamming the door behind him. At this point he didn't care if the two beat each other senseless. Either way they were going to lose the round if they didn't fix something. If the started exchanging blows, well, at least Korra was a healer.


	6. That Wouldn't Be You

Mako blinked for a startled moment after Bolin shut the door. Bo was trying so hard to fix a problem that Mako didn't want fixed. It was all for his sake! How was he supposed to take care of his brother if he had Korra constantly on his mind? Not that he hadn't been thinking about her nearly all of the time, anyway. Ever since this damn fight had started. In frustration, the boy turned and sent a blast of fire at the wall, swearing loudly.

"I'm not too happy, either, ya know," the Avatar said behind him. When Mako turned around to retort, his words froze in his throat. Korra's arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes glared in anger... and hurt. Mako probably wouldn't have noticed the pain in her gaze if he hadn't seen it in every dream the past few days. It made his heart ache.

The need to sweep her into his arms and make everything okay nearly drove him insane. When had she become so important to him? Only two things stopped him from comforting her. He liked his ribs unbroken. And Bo. Bo needed him. Korra could get over it. He could get over it. But Bo would always need him.

Mako needed to leave that room. He needed air. He needed to get somewhere that he couldn't hurt her anymore. And he also knew how to get out quickly. Taking a deep breath and glaring at the floor, Mako braced himself. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." His voice was hard and he watched it hit her like a brick. He hardened his heart and headed for the door.

But he had to pass Korra to get there.

The Avatar wasn't going to just let him walk away this time. If she didn't say what she was thinking, Korra feared she might explode. As Mako drew even with the girl, she lunged. Air whooshed from his lungs as his back connected with the floor. Korra took the chance to pin his hands above his head, straddling his pelvis to keep him down. All of her thoughts spilled out as she looked into Mako's stunned face. "I don't understand. I thought things were changing between us, Mako. The other day- I- We seemed different. But I guess I was wrong."

Only silence met her words. Mako lay on the ground, shocked.

Korra couldn't take the quiet. She has always been impulsive. And that's why she said, "Damn it, Mako. I love you!" Desperate tears were gathering in her eyes. Not wanting him to see her lose it, Korra did something even more stupid. She leaned down and kissed him hard.

Mako kissed her back. It was amazing. The smell of her surrounded him. It didn't even matter that she smelled slightly like sweat, that was Korra. Her hair had started working itself out of its typical ponytails and tendrils tickled his face. Her lips were softer than he would have expected. The grip on his wrists loosened and her hands found their way into his hair. When she whispered, "Mako," realization dawned on him

Why the hell hadn't he stopped her yet? Did Bo really mean that little to him? "Stop," he said against her lips. "I- I can't do this, Korra."

She pulled back and glared down at him, her hands leaving his hair. "You didn't have a problem to seconds ago, Mako. Why can't you? Please don't tell me this is some 'I can't date teammates' shit."

"No," he said. "It isn't. And, honestly, it isn't any of your business. Now get off of me."

A tightening of her jaw told him she wouldn't budge an inch. "Remember when you started to trust me? You could just be Mako around me. Not Mr. Hat-trick. Not big bro. Why can't you _tell _me?"

"Because," Mako took at deep breath. "I can't be distracted. And you are a big distraction, Korra. I've kept Bo and I alive by staying focused. Bo needs me to stay focused. Korra, Bo _needs_ me." His eyes pleaded with her to understand as his hands moved to wrap around her wrists. For awhile she said nothing.

Then: "Mako... I'm not asking for you to stop caring about Bo. That's part of what makes you you. If you changed it wouldn't be the _you_ that I love."

Korra's heart had stopped. It wasn't pounding, twisting, jumping like she had expected. Something in his eyes told her that he was feeling the same. Of course, the way his thumbs were rubbing soft circles on her wrists seemed like a good sign. "So, please, Mako," she said, meeting his eyes. "Don't say no just for your brother. He wouldn't like to hear that you made yourself miserable for him... that's if... saying no would make you miserable."

Suddenly it felt like Mako had swallowed a tennis ball. He couldn't believe she could wear an expression like that. "It already did. It drove me nuts, knowing I hurt you." This time Mako kissed her, his hand reaching up to pull her lips down to his, fingers tangling in her hair.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: And... lots of dialogue. More than I think I've ever really had in a story. So more than anything I'd like to know what you think of that. And, yay, they're together at last. Everything is happy! Right?<p>

Tell me how you're feeling, what you're thinking, anything at all that has to do with the story. Please, thanks, much appreciated! I love you all.


End file.
